dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dress in Flames
Dress in Flames is the twenty-seventh episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The original Japanese title is "Hono no Naka no Uedingu Doresu" (炎の中のウエディングドレス). The episode first aired on March 15, 1989. Summary After saying goodbye to Master Roshi and his other friends, Goku embarked on his Flying Nimbus for his next great adventure; life with his new fiancé, Chi-Chi. While flying to Chi-Chi's father, the Ox-King's castle, Goku asks if the castle is near, to which Chi-Chi replied angrily: “Don’t ask me. You didn’t want directions, remember? What is it with men? Why are you allergic to assistance?” Goku, “I’m not.” Chi-Chi, “I was being sarcastic.” Goku then said, “Your father is going to be surprised when he finds out we’re getting married. I just hope he thinks it is a good one.” To this Chi-Chi laughs and says he doesn’t have to wait long as she points to the castle on the horizon. Inside the Ox-King's, Goku shovels his face with an endless amount of food. People watch on gobbed smacked. The Ox-King says, “It is good to have you home Chi-Chi as the Ox-King I am fearless, but as a father I’m entitled to worry. I expected you to return with news of the fight, not a husband.” Laughingly he hits Goku on the back. “As far as surprises go this is a good one. You have grown into a fine young man. (He says to Goku). You share your grandfather's strong spirit and fierce appetite.” The Ox-King then states that he is going to give his baby girl the biggest wedding this world has ever seen. The Ox-King then takes Goku and Chi-Chi to the treasure chamber where he presents Chi-Chi with her mothers wedding dress. At the main entrance of the castle, where people are preparing the decorations for the wedding, the Ox-King practicing his speech and Chi-Chi teaching Goku how to dance. All of a sudden the ground starts to shake as well as everything else. Everything begins to break apart, and then flames leap up from the ground, all over the palace and country side. The Ox-King orders everyone to get out. Chi-Chi grabs Goku and reminds him about the dress. The Ox-King says he will get the dress and leaves. Chi-Chi insists that Goku goes and help, but flames block his path preventing him. They are forced to leave the castle. Outside, Goku tries to put out the flames with his Kamehameha, but it doesn’t work. Goku then calls his Flying Nimbus to him and begins to fly through the flames in an attempt find the Ox-King who is seen running through the castle with the dress. Unable to reach the Ox-King, because of them flames, the Ox-King tells Goku that the only thing that can put out these flames is the Bansho Fan. There is a flashback of Master Roshi talking about the fan which he threw out. Goku thinks for a moment then comes to the conclusion that Fortuneteller Baba could help him find it. Fortuneteller Baba, who is suffering from a cold, tells them that the fan can be located somewhere near an octagon, east to where they are. Not wasting any time Goku grabs Chi-Chi and Fortuneteller Baba, and sets off looking to look for the fan. They arrive at Octagon Village where Goku confuses Jasmine for Oolong. His friend Oonaan comes out of a house and tell Goku that neither of them are Oolong. Goku then goes to search for the Bansho Fan, and leaves Baba and Chi-Chi behind to stay at the Bansho Spa. Jasmine and Oonaan guide them to the spa and hide on the side of the shack peeking through a hole in the wall waiting for Chi-Chi to strip down and bathe. Unfortunately, a crowd of other pigs come as well to watch and end up breaking shack causing Chi-Chi to stop undressing and panic. Chi-Chi gets mad and hits both of them making them far off in the spring. Goku finds a shape of the Bansho Fan in the center of the spring and pulls it out, which drains the spring and reveals a big rock with images of the fan. Trivia *In this episode there are scenes that Goku has the Power Pole and then will be without it the next time he is shown. *Near the begining of the episode, Goku is seen eating a whole banquet voraciously despite having eaten a Senzu Bean a few hours ago as shown in the last episode (Senzu Beans are suposed to calm the appetite for 10 whole days). *First of five episodes to be filler episodes after the manga had ended. Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball